


שיכור, מאוהב

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, אבל בלי "ת", התעלמתי מלוח המשחקים המקורי באותה תקופה, וגם: גיליתי שאי אפשר לתייג בעברית כאן, ופסיק זה תג חדש, כאילו. אפשר, כי "ת" זה פסיק, מה שקורה כשסטיבי שותה יותר מדי טקילה וצ'אבי מחזיר אותו הביתה, נכתב אי אז ב-2011
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: סטיבי שיכור, צאבי מאוהב, ושניהם מטומטמים.





	שיכור, מאוהב

**Author's Note:**

> זה הפיק הראשון שאי פעם כתבתי על ג'רלונסו ואני לנצח אוהב אותו גם אם אני חושבת שהוא היה יכול להיות הרבה יותר מוצלח.

"אני שונא את הערבים האלה. אני שונא טקילה. אני שונא אנשים," סטיבי ממלמל בזמן שצא'בי פותח את דלת הבית שלו.

"אתה יכול להגיע למיטה שלך?" צ'אבי שואל, ומקבל את התשובה שלו כשסטיבי מועד אל הספה וצונח עליה, ממשיך למלמל כמה הוא שונא את כל העולם. צ'אבי נאנח ומושך את סטיבי השיכור על רגליו, גורר אותו אל המקלחת. הוא משאיר אותו שם לרגע בזמן שהוא הולך להביא כסא, וכשהוא חוזר הוא מורה לו להרים את הידיים. סטיבי מציית וצ'אבי מוריד ממנו את חולצתו, מנסה להתעלם מהתחושה שהמגע מעביר בו. "קום!" הוא מצווה עליו וכשסטיבי נעמד הוא פותח את חגורתו ומוריד את מכנסיו. אחר כך הוא דוחף את סטיבי אל המקלחת ופותח זרם של מים קפואים.

"אאוץ! זה קר!" סטיבי זועק בקול כעוס וצ'אבי לא יכול שלא לחייך למראה הגבר שלפניו שמתנהג כמו ילד קטן. הוא חופף לו את הראש ונותן לו הוראות כאילו היה בן שלוש. סטיבי מציית לכל מה שהוא אומר. כשהוא פותח את הפה כדי להגיד משהו נכנס לו סבון והוא משתעל, ואחר כך הוא מתחיל להפריח בועות סבון מפיו.

צ'אבי מוציא את סטיבי מהמקלחת, לוקח אותו אל חדר השינה שלו ומוציא לו בוקסר יבש מהארון. "תחליף את הבוקסר הרטוב," הוא אומר לסטיבי ויוצא מחדר השינה, חוזר אחרי כמה דקות כשסטיבי קורא לו. הוא לובש את הבוקסר היבש עכשיו ויושב על המיטה.

"אתה בסדר עכשיו?" צ'אבי שואל ומסתובב כדי לצאת וללכת הביתה, אבל סטיבי תופס את פרק כף היד שלו בעדינות, גורם לו להסתובב בחזרה אליו.

"תישאר," הוא אומר בשקט, והקול שלו יחד עם המגע של ידו מעביר בצ'אבי זרם. הוא משתחרר בקלות מידו, אבל סטיבי מדבר שוב. "צ'אבי. תישאר איתי."

"אתה לא יודע מה אתה אומר," אומר צ'אבי בשקט. הוא לא היה אומר את זה אם הוא היה פיקח.

סטיבי קם מהמיטה ומתקרב אליו. "תישאר," הוא אומר בשקט כשפניו סנטימטרים ספורים מפניו של צ'אבי, וצ'אבי יכול להרגיש את נשימותיו על פניו.

הוא נאנח ומתרחק מסטיבי. "בסדר. אני נשאר."

סטיבי נשכב על המיטה ונכנס אל מתחת לשמיכה וצ'אבי מסתובב כדי ללכת אל הספה שבסלון. "מה אתה עושה?" שואל סטיבי.

"אני הולך לישון," אומר צ'אבי בקוצר רוח. למה הוא עושה לו את זה? הוא לא מבין מה ההשפעה שלו על צ'אבי? "גם אתה צריך לעשות את זה."

"תישאר כאן, איתי," אומר סטיבי בקול מנומנם.

"לא," אומר צ'אבי בשקט. הוא לא חושב שהוא מסוגל לישון במיטה של סטיבי בלי לחשוף את הרגשות שהוא מנסה להסתיר כבר כל כך הרבה זמן.

"בבקשה. אני לא רוצה להיות לבד היום."

"לא," הוא אומר בקול תקיף. לעזאזל, צ'אבי גם היה במשחק, גם חווה את ההפסד המביך בבית ליונייטד, וגם הוא מתוסכל וכועס, אבל הוא לא שתה ואיבד את המציאות עד שהוא לא היה יכול לחזור הבייתה לבד. לא משנה כמה סטיבי עצוב וחושב שהוא צריך אותו, הוא לא מסוגל לעשות את זה.

"צ'אבי–"

"לא!" הכעס בקולו מפחיד אפילו אותו. הוא מכבה את האור ומוסיף בקול עדין יותר לפני שהוא סוגר את הדלת, "אני אהיה על הספה."

על הספה יש שמיכה, כאילו סטיבי ידע שצ'אבי יישן שם. צ'אבי נשכב עליה אחרי שהוא פושט את בגדיו ומתכסה בשמיכה. הוא חושב על סטיבי ששוכב שיכור בחדר הצמוד לסלון ונלחם בתמונות שמתחילות לרוץ בראשו.

הוא עוצם את עיניו ומכריח את עצמו לחשוב על דברים אחרים. בשלב מסוים הוא משוכנע שהוא נרדם וחולם, כי הוא לובש מדים של נבחרת ספרד ויושב עם שאר השחקנים בחדר הלבשה. איקר וקרלס עומדים בפינה ומשוחחים בקול שקט על על ארוחת הבוקר. הוא עצמו יושב על יד פפה והם מדברים על משחק שהיה לליברפול לפני כמה שבועות.

דלת נפתחת ונסגרת והמאמן נכנס עם העוזר שלו. אבל העוזר של המאמן הוא סטיבי, ופתאום רק הם נמצאים בחדר. ואז הרקע משתנה וצ'אבי וסטיבי במגרש לבד. וצ'אבי – שישב קודם על ספסל – נופל כשהוא נעלם תחתיו, וקם על רגליו.

סטיבי לא מדבר. הוא מתקרב אל צ'אבי ותופס בשתי ידיו את צווארו. פניו מתקרבות אל פניו של צ'אבי, וצ'אבי עומד דומם. זאת לא הפעם הראשונה שהוא חולם על סטיבי. שפתיו של סטיבי מרפרפות על שפתיו, מדגדגות אותו, אבל צ'אבי לא זז. אם הוא יזוז החלום יכול להיגמר, והוא לא רוצה את זה.

ואז השפתיים של סטיבי נחות בעדינות על שפתיו של צ'אבי והוא מתעורר. סטיבי השיכור, והאמיתי, רוכן על ברכיו על יד צ'אבי ומנשק אותו ברכות, שפתיו בקושי מורגשות.

צ'אבי נרתע לאחור, מדחיק את העובדה שהוא אוהב את המגע הזה, ומתיישב. "מה אתה עושה?" הוא שואל, והקול שלו נשמע חזק ולא מתאים לסיטואציה. זה טוב, הוא אומר לעצמו, בהתחשב בעובדה שהוא מנסה לצאת ממנה.

סטיבי רק מתיישב במקום שצ'אבי פינה כשהתיישב ומנשק אותו שוב.

צ'אבי קם ומתרחק. "מה עובר עליך?" הקול שלו רועד, והוא לא יודע להגיד אם זה מהלם ממה שקורה, פחד שמשהו שלא אמור לקרות יקרה, או תשוקה שמה שהוא רוצה שיקרה כבר חודשים יקרה סוף-סוף.

"צ'אבי, פשוט תפסיק לחשוב פעם אחת," סטיבי אומר בכעס וקם אחריו, וצא'בי מקבל את הרושם שהוא הרבה פחות שיכור מקודם. או שאולי הוא שיכור ובגלל זה הוא לא חושב על מה שהוא עושה.

"אתה שיכור," הוא אומר לבסוף, אבל למרות שהראש שלו אומר לו שזה לא אמור לקרות, הקול שלו רועד והוא נאלץ לקפוץ את אגרופיו כדי לא לאחוז בסטיבי שהולך ומתקרב אליו עם כל רגע שעובר.

"ואתה חושב יותר מדי," סטיבי יורה בחזרה ומתקרב אליו צעד נוסף, גורם לו ללכת לאחור עד שגבו נוגע בקיר. סטיבי מניח את ידיו משני צידי ראשו של צ'אבי ומתקרב אל פניו. "למה אתה תמיד חושב כל כך הרבה?" הוא שואל בלחש, גורם לצ'אבי לעצום את עיניו בניסיון לשלוט בעצמו.

"כרגע אני חושב בשביל שנינו, כי אתה לא יכול," צ'אבי לוחש ופוקח את עיניו. פניו של סטיבי קרובות, כל כך קרובות. הפעם האחרונה שהם היו כל כך קרובים הייתה אי שם לפני שנים, באיסטנבול, ברגע שצ'אבי נוטה לשחזר בעיניים עצומות ושפתיים פשוקות בחשכת חדר השינה שלו.

"אני יודע שאני שיכור," סטיבי אומר. עיניו הכחולות מסתכלות לרגע על שפתיו של צ'אבי, לחות ורכות, מנסות לא לנשק אותו, ואחר כך מתמקדות בעיניו. "אומרים שכשאתה שיכור אתה אומר את האמת בלי מעצורים," הוא ממשיך. "אז הנה האמת."

צ'אבי בולע את רוקו ומפנה את ראשו מפניו של סטיבי. הדחף שלו להיענות למה שקורה כבר כמעט יותר גדול מהרצון שלו שהכול ייגמר כדי ששום דבר שלא צריך לקרות לא יקרה. "אומרים גם שרוב הזמן אתה מתחרט על שאמרת את האמת," הוא לוחש, והלחישה שלו בקושי נשמעת.

"אתה בעצמך אמרת. רוב הזמן." ואז סטיבי מכוון את ראשו של צ'אבי אליו בעזרת ידו הימנית ומנשק אותו, לא בעדינות כמו קודם, אלא באגרסיביות, כאילו הוא לא רוצה לתת לצ'אבי את האפשרות לעצור את זה.

וצ'אבי לא מצליח לעצור יותר. הוא רצה את זה כל כך הרבה זמן, ועכשיו הוא מרגיש שזה בסדר, כי הוא ניסה לעצור את זה. סטיבי לא השאיר לו שום אפשרות אחרת, רק להיענות לו.

אז ידיו מוצאות את עצמן מתנתקות מהקיר ותופסות בצווארו של סטיבי, וידיו של סטיבי עוזבות את הקיר כשהוא מבין שצ'אבי לא בורח, וצ'אבי יכול להשתגע מהדרך בה הן עוברות על גופו. הוא מפשק את שפתיו של סטיבי בעזרת לשונו וסטיבי משמיע אנחה שקטה ומתנתק ממנו. לרגע צ'אבי פוחד שסטיבי מביi מה הוא עושה ועומד לעצור דווקא עכשיו אחרי שצ'אבי לא יכול לשלוט בעצמו, אבל אחרי רגע שפתיו של סטיבי נצמדות אל צווארו, מוצצות את נקודת החיבור בין צווארו ללסתו. צ'אבי נאנח ותופס את שיערו הקצר של סטיבי, מרים אותו בחזרה למעלה ומנשק אותו בכוח.

סטיבי מתנתק ממנו שוב ומנשק את מצחו, ואחר כך מצמיד את ראשיהם ושניהם מתנשפים בכבדות, מצח אל מצח. "רצית את זה הרבה זמן, נכון?"

"כן," צ'אבי לוחש בין הנשימות שלו. "כן," הוא אומר שוב ומנשק את סטיבי מחדש.

"אני יודע." סטיבי מתחיל להתרחק מהקיר, ולצ'אבי אין ברירה אלא לעקוב אחריו כדי שהנשיקה לא תיפסק. הוא מוביל אותו אל חדר השינה, וכשסטיבי מועד לאחור ונופל על המיטה כשצ'אבי מעליו, זאת הפעם הראשונה שצ'אבי מבין עד כמה רחוק סטיבי מתכוון ללכת.

"סטיבי," הוא אומר ומכריח את עצמו לקום ולעמוד על יד המיטה. :מה אנחנו עושים?"

סטיבי מסתכל עליו בעיניו השיכורות והרוצות. "מה שאתה רוצה. אני יודע שאתה רוצה את זה."

והמילים האלה משחררות כל רסן מצ'אבי. הוא עולה על המיטה ונשכב על סטיבי, מתחיל לנשק את פניו, את צווארו, את החזה החשוף והקשוח שלו. סטיבי גונח כשהוא מלקק את בטנו וצ'אבי מגיע אל קו הבוקסר שלו. הוא עוצר ומסתכל על סטיבי, וסטיבי מהנהן באישור ואחר כך עוצם את עיניו בהנאה כשצ'אבי מוריד את הבוקסר שלו וזורק אותו על הרצפה.

הוא רצה את זה הרבה מאוד זמן.

* * *

כשצ'אבי מתעורר בבוקר הוא שוכב במיטה של סטיבי מתחת לשמיכה, ראשו של סטיבי נח על חזהו העולה ויורד בקצב נשימותיו וכל חצי גופו העליון מכוסה בסטיבי. הדבר היחיד שמצליח להיכנס את מוחו הוא מה יהיה עכשיו? הוא קיבל את מה שהוא רצה כבר המו זמן, אבל סטיבי היה שיכור. מה אם הוא לא יזכור כשיתעורר? מה יהיה ביניהם עכשיו? הם לא יוכלו להישאר בקשר טוב כמו שהיה להם.

אז הוא עוצם את עיניו ומחכה שסטיבי יתעורר. שסטיבי יעשה את הצעד הראשון.

הוא לא יודע כמה זמן עובר, אבל בשלב כלשהו סטיבי נאנח בקול. "אתה ער?" הוא שואל בקול מנומנם ומהוסס.

צ'אבי לא עונה, אבל הלב שלו מתחיל להאיץ והוא יודע שסטיבי מבין שהוא ער.

סטיבי מנסה להתרומם אבל גונח ונופל מחדש על גופו של צ'אבי, ועכשיו צ'אבי חייב לפקוח את עיניו. "הראש שלי הורג אותי," סטיבי רוטן. אחרי כמה רגעים הוא קם ויוצא מהמיטה, לובש את הבוקסר שלו שהיה זרוק על הרצפה והולך אל המקלחת. צ'אבי שומע מים זורמים בכיור ואחרי כמה דקות סטיבי חוזר לחדר. הוא נעצר בכניסה ומסתכל על צ'אבי שמביט לו חזרה בעיניים. "בוקר טוב," הוא אומר אחרי כמה רגעים של דממה.

"מה עכשיו?" שואל צ'אבי בשקט.

"עכשיו... אני מניח ש–"

"אין לי בעיה להעמיד פנים שזה אף פעם לא קרה. אני יכול... אני יכול לא לדבר על זה. לא איתך ולא עם אף אחד אחר."

"זה מה שאתה רוצה?" סטיבי שואל, וצ'אבי לא ממש מבין את האכזבה שהוא מנסה להסתיר בלי הצלחה.

"זה לא מה _שאתה_ רוצה?"

"כן. כן, זה מה שאני רוצה," סטיבי אומר. "אז זהו. זה קרה ולא מדברים על זה יותר."

צ'אבי מהנהן. הוא רוצה למות. הוא רוצה להיעלם. הוא רוצה לעזוב את ליברפול ולא לראות את סטיבי יותר, כי הוא לא חושב שהוא יהיה מסוגל לעשות את זה אחרי מה שקרה. וזה מה שהוא עושה. שלושה חודשים אחר כך הוא כבר לא בליברפול. והוא לא מדבר יותר עם סטיבי.

* * *

**-שבעה חודשים לאחר מכן-**

"אתה בסדר?" איקר שואל את צ'אבי לפני המשחק של ספרד נגד אנגליה. "אתה אף פעם לא כל כך לחוץ לפני משחק."

"אני בסדר. זה שום דבר." אבל ברור שזה לא שום דבר. הוא עומד לראות את סטיבי. לשחק נגדו על אותו המגרש. והוא לא יודע מה יקרה כשהוא יראה אותו.

חצי שעה אחר כך השחקנים עולים. כשהשחקנים של אנגליה לוחצים את הידיים של שחקני ספרד וסטיבי עובר מול צ'אבי, רק לכמה רגעים קצרים, העיניים שלהם נפגשות ומשהו בעיניים של סטיבי נראה זוהר יותר. כאילו הוא מושפע מהקרבה אל צ'אבי. והוא כמעט בטוח שגם העיניים שלו מחייכות אל סטיבי, ושאחרי שסטיבי עובר אותו העיניים שלו נכבות.

 

צ'אבי מקבל אליו את הכדור ומיד מוסר אותו, אבל סטיבי – שהתחיל לרוץ לקראתו כשקיבל את הכדור – לא מצליח לשנות כל כך מהר את כיוון ריצתו וצ'אבי מוצא את עצמו פנים אל פנים עם סטיבי. כאילו הם שניהם שכחו מהעולם, שניהם נעצרים ובוהים אחד בשני. העיניים שלהם ננעלות אלה על אלה ופתאום כלום לא משנה חוץ מסטיבי שעומד מולו.

הזמן נראה כאילו הוא נמשך עוד ועוד, אבל כמה שניות אחרי שהשניים נעצרים נשמעות צעקות של שאר השחקנים על שניהם וצ'אבי קורע את עיניו מסטיבי ומתחיל לרוץ שוב.

* * *

דפיקה נשמעת על הדלת וצ'אבי הולך לפתוח אותה. סטיבי עומד מולו, והוא לא השתנה אפילו מעט בשבעת החודשים האחרונים.

"היי," סטיבי אומר, וצ'אבי זז לאחור כדי מאפשר לו להיכנס.

"היי." הרגשות שעולים בו יותר מדי מוכרים ויותר מדי לא רצויים. הוא סוגר את הדלת. "מה אתה עושה כאן?"

"באתי לראות אותך."

"איך ידעת איפה אני?"

"שאלתי את פפה," סטיבי אומר כאילו זה מובן מאליו. הוא ניגש ישר לספה ומתיישב. "יש לך מים?" 

צ'אבי מביא לו בקבוק מים וממשיך לעמוד. "מה אתה עושה כאן, סטיבי?"

סטיבי מניח את המים על שולחן קטן שהיה על יד הספה. הוא קם על רגליו ומתקרב אל צ'אבי. "למה אמרת שאנחנו יכולים להעמיד פנים שכלום לא קרה?" הוא שואל פתאום בכעס.

"מה?" צ'אבי שואל בבלבול.

"ביום ההוא," סטיבי אומר. "למה אמרת שאפשר להעמיד פנים? לשכוח?"

"כי זה מה שרצית," צ'אבי עונה לו, עדיין לא מבין את הכעס בקולו של סטיבי.

"אבל לא מה שאתה רצית," סטיבי אומר, מביט ישר בעיניו. "אחרי שעזבת חשבתי... חשבתי שהכריחו אותך. שלא רצית. ואז כששמעתי שאנחנו עומדים לשחק אחד נגד השני נסעתי למלאני."

צ'אבי נשם עמוק. הוא לא שמע ממלאני כבר שבעה חודשים. היא נשארה באנגליה.

"היא אמרה לי שרצית לעזוב," סטיבי ממשיך בקול זועם. "היא אמרה שלא יכולת להעמיד פנים."

"לא," צ'אבי אומר אחרי כמה רגעי שתיקה. "לא יכולתי להעמיד פנים כשאני רואה אותך כל יום."

"למה לא אמרת לי?"

"אתה כבר ידעת את זה!" צ'אבי צועק עליו. "אתה רוצה להגיד לי שבאמת לא ידעת מה אני מרגיש אליך כל השנים האלה? וגם אם לא ידעת," הוא לא נותן לסטיבי הזדמנות לענות, "באמת חשבת אחרי הלילה ההוא שאני לא מרגיש שום דבר? אתה היית השיכור! לא אני!"

"צ'אבי," מתחיל סטיבי בקול מחושב. "אני לא רציתי להעמיד פנים שכלום לא קרה."

"מה?" ההלם בקולו של צ'אבי נשמע היטב אפילו באוזניו.

"אתה רצית. אתה זה שהציע את זה.  _אני_  חשבתי שזה מה  _שאתה_  רוצה."

"לא," צ'אבי לוחש. אם מה שסטיבי אומר נכון אז הוא עזב את ליברפול לחינם. הוא עזב את  _סטיבי_ לחינם. "לא," הוא אמר שוב בקול רם יותר, כאילו כמה שקולו בטוח יותר כך הדבר נכון יותר.

סטיבי מתקרב אל צ'אבי ונושק לו בעדינות. "כן," הוא לוחש בלי להתרחק ממנו.

"כן," צ'אבי חוזר אחריו וחיוך חצי שמח-חצי עצוב עולה על פניו.

הוא מנשק את סטיבי בכוח ועוטף את צווארו בידיו. ידו הימנית משרטטת מסלול במורד גבו של סטיבי והוא מהדק אותו אליו.

"כן."

**Author's Note:**

> תהרגו אותי עכשיו לפני שיש לי זמן לייבא את כל שאל הפיקים. באמת


End file.
